Corn Chips and Tasty Cakes
by Twinings
Summary: Strange things can happen when you're shopping late at night.


_Note: written for the Free-For-All-Fic-For-All at the AskTheSquishykins tumblr._

_Prompts: Catwoman runs into Wonder Woman at the supermarket at about 3 AM; Riddler, out late at night in his civvies._

_BiteMeTechie convinced me to take out the hoodie because of the nonsense that's been floating around the internet these days, but a hood is useful as a disguise. I want to make it clear that it's not the hoodie itself that's suspicious, but the fact that a known criminal is obviously nervous and trying to hide.  
><em>

_Support Starbucks if you support gay rights.  
><em>

* * *

><p>One good thing about living in Gotham was that there was always a convenience store open at 3:00 in the morning. The MiniMart three blocks from Selina Kyle's apartment was particularly nice. The owner never questioned why the pretty lady always came in at such odd hours for corn chips and bandages. If he suspected what she needed with all that gauze, he never said a word. The store hadn't been robbed once since she and Catwoman both appeared in the neighborhood. He wanted to keep it that way.<p>

Selina liked the old man, and she liked the brand of chips he stocked, so whenever she came in, she kept an eye out for suspicious characters.

Like the man lurking in the back, in a hooded sweatshirt, baseball cap, and dark glasses that covered most of his face. He was staring intently at the door, twitching at every sign of movement.

And, good God, he was just so _obvious._

Selina sauntered up to him and flicked the baseball cap right off his head.

"Riddler."

"Don't!" he yelped. He settled the hat back on his head carefully, keeping his eye on the door as he did.

"What are you doing here, Eddie?"

"What does it _look_like I'm doing?"

"Robbing the place."

"I'm buying HoHos." She frowned. She was never quite sure if she should take him at face value or not.

"You're _lurking_, Riddler. You're not even being subtle about it." She reached out and yanked down the zipper of his sweatshirt, expecting to find lime green spandex and question marks underneath. Instead, she discovered a t-shirt with a blue police box on it.

Huh. Maybe he was just buying HoHos.

"Please don't do this right n—Hide!" He ducked down behind the display of beef jerky. When Selina didn't immediately follow suit, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him.

"What are we hiding from?"

"Shh!"

"Because if it's Batman, you know I—"

"Shush!"

"Did you seriously just _shush _me?"

"Please."

She sat quietly for a minute, listening to the chime of the bell as the door opened. A pair of feet in what sounded like high heels came running toward them.

Selina shook off the Riddler's hand and stood up. Whatever he was afraid of, she wasn't going to face it on her knees.

When she first saw her, Selina was only aware that it was a woman running toward her. An enormously tall woman, with a cloud of black hair and an olive complexion that spoke of Mediterranean origins. A woman who didn't slouch like many of the tall women Selina had known, but carried herself proudly. A woman who would not have looked out of place in a group of supermodels, despite being heavy with muscle and wearing no makeup that Selina could see.

A woman in star-spangled panties and a strapless top that, one would think, a warrior would fall out of if she so much as breathed too hard.

Wonder Woman.

Selina's mouth dropped open. She wasn't prone to being star-struck, but…

_Wonder Woman._

"Do you know where I can find two dozen Starbucks Mocha Doubleshots?" the Amazon demanded. Selina just stared at her. "Quickly! Batman requires energy drinks!"

The Riddler stood up and, without a word, pointed to the coolers lining the far wall of the store. Wonder Woman nodded her thanks and, with no apparent effort, jumped across six aisles of snack foods to get there.

Selina took a step after her.

"Wait, why—"

The Riddler clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't question the superheroine," he said. Selina batted his hand away.

"Fine." But she was going to have a question or two for Batman later.


End file.
